kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamikaze
Info Basic Upgrade Quotes |Introduction = 待たせたわね、司令官。神風型駆逐艦一番艦、神風、推参です。みんないい？ついてらっしゃい。 |Introduction/En = I've kept you waiting, commander. First ship of the Kamikaze-class destroyer, Kamikaze, has arrived. Are you ready, everyone? Follow me. |Introduction/Note = |Library = 神風型駆逐艦一番艦、神風です。八八艦隊計画の時代に建造された艦隊型駆逐艦、そのネームシップです。睦月型の前級に当たる私たちだけど、あの戦いを最後まで駆け抜けたのよ。私たちのことも覚えていてね。 |Library/En = I am the first of the Kamikaze-class Destroyers, Kamikaze. I am the nameship of a fleet destroyer designed during the Eight-eight Fleet Program era. We may be an older model compared to the Mutsuki-class, but i manage to run through that battle to the very end. I hope you'll remember who we are. |Library/Note = |Secretary 1 = 司令官、私を呼んだ？準備はできているわ。 |Secretary 1/En = Commander, did you call me? I am prepared. |Secretary 1/Note = |Secretary 2 = 旧型ですって？馬鹿ね。駆逐艦の実力はスペックじゃないのよ。 |Secretary 2/En = I'm an old type? Silly you. A destroyer capability isn't about its specs. |Secretary 2/Note = |Secretary 3 = やめて、春風。私そういうのあまり好きじゃないの。って、司令官じゃない。どういうことなの？説明して頂戴。 |Secretary 3/En = Stop it, Harukaze. I'm not fond of such thing... eh? It's you, commander. What's the meaning of this? I desire an explanation. |Secretary 3/Note = |Idle = 第一駆逐艦？あ、昔はそんなように呼ばれていたときもあったけど… 神風よ、神風！ネームシップなんだから！しっかり覚えてよね。 |Idle/En = Destroyer-1? Ah, i was once called that a long time ago. But I am now Kamikaze! That's my nameship! Be sure to remember it! |Idle/Note = Kamikaze was called "Destroyer-1" back when she was completed in 1922 because there is already a destroyer named Kamikaze in commission. The old Kamikaze becomes a Minesweeper ship in 1924. Later decommissioned and scrapped in 1928 |Secretary Married = 司令官、疲れてるみたい。よし、私が何か暖かい飲み物、淹れて上げる。はい、ちょっと待ってって。…お待ち同様。どう？暖まる？本当に？よかった。 |Secretary Married/En = Commander, you look tired. Okay, I'll pour something warm for you to drink. One moment, please. Here you go. So, are you warming up? Really? That's a relief. |Secretary Married/Note = |Wedding = 何、司令官？また船団護衛？いいけれど… え、違うの？手に持っているそれ、何？私…に？うそ、本当に？ありがとう。大切に…きっと大切にするね！ |Wedding/En = Yes commander? Another escort mission? I don't mind that... Eh, no? What is that on your hand? It's... for me? Wow, really? Thank you. I'll treasure it... I will treasure it for sure! |Wedding/Note = |Looking At Scores = 情報を見るのね。それは大事。いい司令官で私も嬉しい。 |Looking At Scores/En = Looking at intel? It is vital. I'm glad that you're an able commander. |Looking At Scores/Note = |Joining A Fleet = 第一駆逐隊、旗艦神風！さあ、抜錨よ！ |Joining A Fleet/En = Destroyer Division 1 Flagship, Kamikaze. It's time to weigh anchor! |Joining A Fleet/Note = |Equipment 1 = 私を強化してくれるの？あ、ありがとう。嬉しいけど… |Equipment 1/En = Am i getting stronger? T-thank you. I'm glad, but... |Equipment 1/Note = |Equipment 2 = うん。いいわね、これ。これなら生き残れそう。ありがとう |Equipment 2/En = Hm, This is good. I can survive till the very end with this. Thank you. |Equipment 2/Note = |Equipment 3 = うん。いいわね。よし！ |Equipment 3/En = Hm, Sounds good. Right! |Equipment 3/Note = |Supply = よし！補給は万全！次は何？船団護衛？ |Supply/En = Right. Refueling complete! What's next? Fleet escort? |Supply/Note = |Docking Minor = 少しだけ。。。少しだけ休むんだから、覗かないでね。すぐ終わるから。 |Docking Minor/En = Just a bit... Let me rest a bit. No peeking. I'll be done in an instant. |Docking Minor/Note = |Docking Major = うわ、ちょっと色々ひどいかな。司令官、少しお休みもらうからね。ふぉ… |Docking Major/En = Ahh... This is awful in many ways. Commander, I'm taking a break for a while. Hurm... |Docking Major/Note = |Docking Complete = |Docking Complete/En = |Docking Complete/Note = |Construction = 新造艦、完成よ。よし！ |Construction/En = New ship construction has completed. Good! |Construction/Note = |Returning From Sortie = 司令官、艦隊帰投よ。何はともあれ、無事に帰って来れてよかったわ。 |Returning From Sortie/En = Commander, the fleet has returned. In any case, I'm glad that they're all okay. |Returning From Sortie/Note = |Starting A Sortie = 旗艦神風、進発します。皆、準備はいい？ついてらっしゃい。 |Starting A Sortie/En = Flagship Kamikaze, setting sail. Are you ready everyone? Follow me. |Starting A Sortie/Note = |Battle Start = 敵艦隊発見。さあ、合戦用意よ。皆、私についてきて。 |Battle Start/En = Enemy fleet spotted. Right, ready for battle. On me, everyone. |Battle Start/Note = |Attack = やります！撃ち方、始め！ |Attack/En = I'll do it! Commencing fire! |Attack/Note = |Night Battle = 敵艦隊を追撃します。第五戦速、突撃します！ついてきて！ |Night Battle/En = Pursuing the enemy fleet. Battle speed 5. Charge! Follow me! |Night Battle/Note = |Night Attack = さあ、追い込むわ。てー！ |Night Attack/En = Now, we flank them. Fire! |Night Attack/Note = |MVP = やった！でも別にほめないで。普通のことをやっただけだし。そうよ |MVP/En = Yes! Ah, but please don't praise me. I'm just doing my usual routine. That's right. |MVP/Note = |Minor Damage 1 = やー！！まだだから！ |Minor Damage 1/En = Ahh! Not yet! |Minor Damage 1/Note = |Minor Damage 2 = やっ、ひ、ひどいじゃない。 |Minor Damage 2/En = Ah! T-that was awful. |Minor Damage 2/Note = |Major Damage = 被弾？どこ？し、沈むもんか！ |Major Damage/En = I'm hit? Where? I-I won't sink! |Major Damage/Note = |Sunk = うそ、うそでしょ！水が… そんな… |Sunk/En = No way. It can't be! I'm filling with water... No... |Sunk/Note = }} Hourly Notifications (Kai) Character Appearance * Artist: Parsley (パセリ) Personality * Seiyuu: [ ] () Notes *Spring 2016 Event E-3 Clear Reward. Trivia *''Kamikaze'' means "Divine Wind", is a Shinto term refer to the divine, special, strong wind blown with the power of god.See JP WP **In Nihon Shoki, Amaterasu Omikami used the word to describe the country of Ise when she tells Princess Yamatohime-no-mikoto she wanted to live in the country, where Ise Shrine was built. The word is also a Makurakotoba for Ise in Japanese waka. **It was used to describe the storms that occurred in the 13th Century that sunk and repelled two Mongol armadas that invaded Japan. **It was also the name for the airborne branch of the Japanese Special Attack Unit during WWII, which used aircraft to perform suicide attacks against American ships. The notoriety of the attacks gave rise to the use of the term kamikaze to refer to suicide attacks in general. The usage of the term in this context has no direct relationship to the ship or ship class. Sources See Also *View CG *List of Destroyers *Wikipedia entry on destroyer Kamikaze Category:World War II Survivors